disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Descendants 3
Descendants 3 es una Película Original de Disney Channel, y la secuela de la película de 2017, Descendants 2, siendo la tercera y útlima entrega de la trilogía de Descendientes. Fue escrita por Josann McGibbon y Sara Parriott, quienes también fungieron como productores ejecutivos del proyecto. La película fue dirigida por Kenny Ortega, quien también fue productor ejecutivo y coreógrafo. Fue estrenada el 2 de Agosto de 2019. Sinopsis Mal (Dove Cameron), Evie (Sofia Carson), Carlos De Vil (Cameron Boyce) y Jay (Booboo Stewart) regresan a la Isla de los Perdidos para reclutar un nuevo lote de nuevos villanos para unirse a ellos en la Academia Áuradon. Cuando una brecha en la barrera pone en peligro la seguridad de Áuradon durante su partida fuera de la isla, Mal decide cerrar la barrera permanentemente, temiendo que los enemigos Uma (China Anne McClain) y Hades (Cheyenne Jackson) causen venganza en el reino. A pesar de la decisión, una fuerza oscura insondable amenaza a la gente de Áuradon, y depende de Mal y los Hijos de Villanos salvar a todos en su batalla más épica hasta el momento. Hay una escena previa y posterior al crédito dedicada al actor de Carlos, el difunto Cameron Boyce. Reparto * Dove Cameron como Mal, hija de Maléfica y Hades * Sofia Carson como Evie, hija de La Reina Malvada * Booboo Stewart como Jay, hijo de Jafar * Cameron Boyce como Carlos De Vil, hijo de Cruella de Vil * China Anne McClain como Uma, hija de Úrsula * Mitchell Hope como Rey Ben, hijo del Rey Bestia y la Reina Bella * Sarah Jeffery como Audrey, hija de Aurora y el Príncipe Felipe * Thomas Doherty como Harry Hook, hijo del Capitán Garfio * Dylan Playfair como Gil, hijo de Gastón * Brenna D'Amico como Jane, hija del Hada Madrina * Zachary Gibson como Doug, hijo de Tontín * Jedidiah Goodacre como Chad Encantador, hijo de Cenicienta y El Príncipe Encantador * Anna Cathcart como Dizzy Tremaine, hija de Drizella Tremaine * Jadah Marie como Celia Facilier, hija del Dr. Facilier * Jamal Sims como Dr. Facilier * Christian Convery and Luke Roessler como Squeaky y Squirmy Smee, hijos del Sr. Smee * Dan Payne como Rey Bestia * Keegan Connor Tracy como Reina Bella * Judith Maxie como Reina Leah * Melanie Paxson como El Hada Madrina * Bobby Moynihan como Dude (voz) * Cheyenne Jackson como Hades * Linda Ko como Lady Tremaine * Faustino Di Bauda como Sr. Smee Canciones * Good to Be Bad * Did I Mention * Queen of Mean * Do What You Gotta Do * Night Falls * One Kiss * My Once Upon a Time * Break This Down * Dig a Little Deeper Galería Vídeos Official Teaser Descendants 3 �� Cast Reactions! �� �� Descendants 3 New VK Revealed! ���� D3Deets Descendants 3 Fan Fest Message from Dove Cameron! Descendants 3 Who is Hades? ���� D3Deets Descendants 3 D3 Officially in Production! �� D3Deets Descendants 3 New VK Style! �� D3 Deets Descendants 3 Uma, Harry, & Gil D3Deets Descendants 3 Threat to Auradon ⏰ Teaser Descendants 3 Mal's Darkness �� Teaser Descendants 3 Mystery Trailer �� Descendants 3 Meet Hades �� Descendants 3 Is it Uma? �� Descendants 3 Uma is Back! �� Descendants 3 VK Day is Coming! �� Descendants 3 Is it Celia? �� Descendants 3 Good to Be Bad (From "Descendants 3" Official Video) Meet Celia �� Descendants 3 Good to Be Bad (From "Descendants 3" Official Video) Official Trailer �� Descendants 3 Audrey’s Royal Return ���� I Short Story I Descendants 3 Black Magic �� Teaser Descendants 3 New Villain Reveal �� Teaser Descendants 3 Arrivals and Rehearsals �� Road to Auradon Descendants 3 First Day on Set ��️ Road to Auradon Descendants 3 The VKs Road to Auradon Descendants 3 New VKs Road to Auradon Descendants 3 Pirates and New Villains ☠️ Road to Auradon Descendants 3 That's a Wrap ��️ Road to Auradon Descendants 3 Wardrobe �� Road to Auradon Descendants 3 Good To Be Bad �� Road to Auradon Descendants 3 Audrey is Back! �� Road to Auradon Descendants 3 Dove Cameron Talks D3 Fashion �� Descendants 3 Sofia Carson Talks D3 Fashion �� Descendants 3 Curiosidades * Descendants 3 comenzó a filmarse el 22 de mayo de 2018 en Vancouver y concluyó la producción el 16 de julio de 2018. Su título de producción fue The Big Sleep. * Este es la quinta DCOM en recibir una tercera entrega, después de ''Zenon: Z3'', Halloweentown High, The Cheetah Girls: One World y High School Musical 3: Senior Year (estreno en cines). * Dianne Doan (que interpreta a Lonnie) es la única integrante original del reparto que no repite su papel en esta película. ** Casualmente, Sarah Jeffery (que interpreta a Audrey) fue el único miembro original del reparto que no apareció en Descendants 2. * Este fue el último papel de Cameron Boyce en Disney antes de su muerte. * El estreno de la película presentó un homenaje de apertura y cierre a Cameron Boyce. * La película se filtró en línea el 26 de Julio de 2019. Se desconoce su fuente. Referencias Links Externos * * da:Descendants 3 de:Descendants 3 en:Descendants 3 fr:Descendants 3 pt-br:Descendentes 3 ru:Наследники 3 zh:后裔（2019年） Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de acción real Categoría:Disney Channel Original Movies Categoría:Películas de Disney. Categoría:Descendants Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Crossovers Categoría:Películas de 2019 Categoría:Producciones de Cumpleaños